


back in the spotlight

by impravidus



Series: Batman/White Collar Fics [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Actor Alfred Pennyworth, Awesome Alfred Pennyworth, Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Neal Caffrey is Tim Drake, Secret Identity, Tim Drake is Neal Caffrey, Undercover, because yes that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Elizabeth is organizing an event for a famous playwright, and the lead of her debut play, Alfred Pennyworth, isn't going to be in attendance! Is there something that Neal can do to help?OR: Neal Caffrey is secretly Tim Drake and he needs to pull some strings to get his butler/pseudo-grandfather to attend Elizabeth's big event.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke & Neal Caffrey, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth
Series: Batman/White Collar Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124333
Comments: 15
Kudos: 250





	back in the spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> blackrose_17, i don't think this is quite what you were expecting when you recommended elizabeth & alfred but i went on my own way! i might write an actual elizabeth & alfred fic, but we'll see! i hope you enjoy this instead!

“Alfred Pennyworth.”

Neal nearly spits his wine all over the counter. “W-what?” He clears his throat as he tries to make up for his spluttering response.

“Alfred Pennyworth!” Elizabeth repeats. “The only actor who won’t be attending this reunion. Which is,” she scoffs in disbelief, “because he was the _lead_ of Clarissa Clairemount’s debut play. He _has_ to come.”

“Did he say why he declined?” Neal asks, trying to compose himself. 

“Said he’s not part of the business anymore and has other pressing matters to attend to. Wanna know what those ‘pressing matters’ were? Butlering! In Gotham! Which is less than a two hour drive from the reunion!” Elizabeth groans loudly, flailing her arms before settling them onto the kitchen counter and burying her face in her sweater sleeves.

“So, what exactly is this reunion?” Neal asks.

“It’s a fifty year celebration of Clarissa Clairemount.”

“Who?” Neal questions.

She gasps. “Only the most renowned, genre defining composer of modern Broadway. Known for changing the art as a whole with groundbreaking shows like _I Am Emilie_ and _The History of All Things._ You’ve seriously never heard of her?”

Neal shrugs. “Never been a theatre guy.”

“That’s a surprise considering all of your theatrics,” Elizabeth says.

Neal clutches his heart with overdramatic aghast. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. “Clarissa Clairemount started in England with her debut show _Withering Wallows_ and Alfred Pennyworth was the leading man. In fact, he was the _only_ man because it was a one man show. His performance is what shot her name into fame in the London theatre community. So the fact that _he’s not coming_ is—” She covers her face with her hands and groans. Or maybe it was more of a hysterical scream. Neal really can’t tell.

“Who _is_ coming?” Neal asks.

“Oh, God. You wouldn’t even believe it. I had to _cut out_ Tony award winning actors from the program because there were too many people who wanted to participate. That’s how much they all love Clarissa. So I can’t _imagine_ why _Alfred Pennyworth,”_ she spits out his name, “wouldn’t want to come.”

“You really want him to come,” Neal says, flatly.

“Yes,” Elizabeth says exasperatedly.

Neal chews at his lip. He’s debating his options when his phone (specifically his _other, not Neal_ but _Tim Drake_ phone) starts to buzz. “Sorry,” Neal says, “I have to take this.” He doesn’t check the name, in case it’s an emergency, and starts to get up to excuse himself from the room, but stops.

“Master Tim.”

A grin grows on his face, prompting a curious look from Elizabeth.

“Hey! What’s up?” Neal sobers. “Is everyone okay?”

“I am calling for our usual Wednesday evening tea and chat,” Alfred says.

Neal checks his watch. “Shoot. I totally lost track of time.”

“I can call you at a better time…”

“No!” Neal says quickly. “I actually had something to talk to you about.”

“Is everything alright, young sir?” Alfred asks, concerned.

Neal nods, even though he knows he can’t see him. “Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I just… Elizabeth’s hosting this event. The fifty year celebration of Clarissa Clairemount,” Neal says, enunciating the words mischievously, “and the lead of her debut show isn’t coming. Elizabeth doesn’t know what to do because it would mean the _world_ to Clarissa to see him again after all these years and for him to come and honor her first show at the event.”

“Is that so?” Alfred asks, voice lacking any interest.

“You know, I’ve never heard of this actor before. Not until today. But I can imagine the multitudes of talent it would take to singlehandedly perform a show like that, one that gained as much popularity as it did.”

“Why, yes,” Alfred says. “An hour long one act performed solely by this one actor, it must have taken many hours of preparation and dedication. And I’m sure this actor enjoyed his time in the theatre, but his life has moved away from the spotlight. He has people to protect by staying away from it.”

Neal frowns. “But he also deserves to look back on his accomplishments and honor the woman who has worked so hard over these last fifty years. I mean, this is about her, after all. And I’m sure he would love to reconnect with colleagues from that time in his life. Maybe reminisce. Maybe reconnect. I’ll bet he doesn’t have many friends outside of his work.”

“Well,” Alfred says, voice tight, “his work is very time consuming, and his time is often spent with those he cares for.”

“Just think about it, okay?” Neal says softly.

“I am not sure that I am fit to be in that world anymore,” Alfred says, voice so fragile in a way that Neal wasn’t familiar with.

“Don’t you miss it?” Neal asks.

“Of course I do,” Alfred says. “But… I am not the man I once was. I am not what they expected of me.”

“Who gives a shit what they think?!” Neal exclaims which takes Elizabeth aback. “You deserve a night of nostalgia. Of reliving those days of your life.” Neal pauses, voice going to a determined whisper. “You deserve to be happy.” He gulps. “You’ve spent so many years dedicating your life to making sure that everyone else is happy, but you deserve happiness too. You deserve it the most.”

There’s a long silence, Elizabeth staring at Neal in confusion and Neal nervously awaiting Alfred’s response.

“Are you with Mrs. Burke currently?” Alfred finally says. 

“Yeah, I am,” Neal replies.

“Would it be an inconvenience for you to pass on the phone to her?”

“Not at all,” Neal says, a smirk growing on his face. He holds out the phone to Elizabeth. “It’s for you.”

Elizabeth stares at the phone and slowly brings it to her ear. “Uh, hello?” Her eyes go wide. “Mr. Pennyworth I-I… really? You will? That’s… that’s amazing news. I’ll change your RSVP immediately. Will you be willing to perform the monologue from… yes that one.” Elizabeth nods. “You’ll have a few weeks to prepare. Plenty of time.” She hums. “It’s formal dress, so you won’t be in costume.” She grins, practically beaming. “Amazing. I’ll let Mrs. Clairemounte know of your attendance. Thank you, sir. I can’t wait to see you then.” 

Neal guesses that Alfred hung up because Elizabeth sets the phone down, jaw dropped in disbelief.

 _“You_ know Alfred Pennyworth?” she hisses.

Neal shrug. “Guilty as charged.”

Elizabeth shakes her head, still not fully processing what had happened. “Thank you, Neal. Seriously. This… thank you.”

“No problem, El. Seriously.”

She takes a shaky breath, her smile not wavering. “I’m going to get to see Alfred Pennyworth perform in person.” She chuckles in awe. “I can’t believe _I’m_ going to see _Alfred Pennyworth_ perform in person.”

“He that good, huh?” Neal asks.

“You’ve never seen him act?” Elizabeth questions.

Neal thinks about the afternoons baking with Alfred, the older man plastering on a smile at his monstrosity of gummy bear brownies and telling him they’re delicious or his calm air despite his frustration with his overworking vigilantes. “Actually, I have. And man, is he good.”

**Author's Note:**

> when i was researching alfred's backstory i found out that alfred was an actor before he was the wayne's butler and i just had to write a fic about it!
> 
> if you want to chat, my tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want to join a White Collar/Batman Discord, click [here!](https://discord.gg/SnjTSuvtds)


End file.
